Betrayal
by That's Classified
Summary: New flick. Two-shot. Maybe more - not sure yet. What I kinda expected to happen when Cam found out 'bout Zach's mum. Hope you like... :D Rated 'T' - quite frankly 'cos I'm paranoid. Thx. :P PART 2 UP!
1. Part 1:  Walls

**Hey dudes!**

**Thanks a lot for all the reviews etc.! :D**

**So, when I last read _'Only the Good Spy Young'_, I thought that Cam's reaction to finding out about Zach's mum was a little blasé... And decided to write a two-shot about how I thought it would happen...**

**...YAY! :P**

**Here it is!** **:**

* * *

><p>Cammie's POV:<p>

I was lead in chains to an interrogation room. Zach went with me, strangely unshackled and unguarded.

I looked at him, confused. He shook his head in answer to my quizzical expression.

A woman entered behind us. She looked a little familiar. I perched on one of the metal benches screwed to the floor.

Zach stood in the opposite corner to me, face grim.

The woman smiled cruelly, her cold eyes searching mine.

"I see you've met my son," she said.

And then I saw the barest trace of a family resemblance, confirmation to her words. I now knew why she looked familiar.

I locked my gaze on Zach.

In my peripheral vision I saw her exit the room. Her part was done.

The damage was done.

"No," I said in a hollow voice, as if by denial, I could make the facts simply disappear. "No," I repeated, whispering this time.

He paled, but gave no reply.

"She's your mother." He avoided my gaze. "You're one of them," I accused. Tears flowed down my rouge cheeks.

The betrayal stung.

"You never loved me. You never wanted me." I bit my lip savagely.

"You were always one of them."

"No, Cam, I-"

I was saved of his meaningless excuses by the guard that dragged him away.

And that was when I learnt the hard way...

...Never to let my walls come down.

* * *

><p><strong>Soooooo... What do you think?<strong>

**Lemme know! Plz! I know it's kinda short but the nxt chapter's a lil' bit longer.  
><strong>

**Thx.**

**XD**

**-Tess.**


	2. Part 2:  Away

**Yo! :D  
><strong>

**So, here's Part 2 - but a little warning before you read: this isn't all fluffy and sweet, 'kay? Not everything is resolved by the end of it - but I think it's a little more authentic this way.**

**Anyways: read on! :P  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Cammie's POV:<p>

I didn't know where I was going - only that I needed to get out of there - fast.

There was nowhere to run - or hide. That fact quickly became apparent once I was stumbling down the dirt road. Barren wasteland spanned in almost every direction.

Not that running or hiding - for that matter - was a viable option - handcuffs and shackles hampered my every move.

The sun beat down harshly, the heat cracking my lips and baking my skin. But emotionless, I soldiered on. Everything was silent - except for the rythmic, metallic clinking of my chains, and my heart thundering in my ears, as I slowly jogged away.

Away from what? You ask.

Away from everything.

Away from hope, from reason. Away from the man I loved. Away.

**~BETRAYAL~BETRAYAL~BETRAYAL~**

After a few hours, the acute hunger and fatigue began to get to me - worse than before. My legs gave out from under me, and I collapsed at the side of the road. It was there, trying to summon enough strength to get back up, that I heard him.

"Cammie," Zach called from a few metres back.

I flinched at his voice.

He walked up to me and - surprisingly - swiftly cut my wrists and ankles free with a pair of bolt cutters he had been carrying.

When he was done, crouching beside me, his eyes met mine.

My heart fluttered feebly. 

_Despite what he's done, all the lies he's spun, I still want him_, I thought ruefully.

"You're free," he said simply.

**~BETRAYAL~BETRAYAL~BETRAYAL~**

I finally got up, legs almost buckling under my weight.

There beside Zach, I stood. And, even though my bonds were broken, I was free, I knew I couldn't go.

Because how can you run? How can you hide from the one you love?

_Even if he is the enemy, the one you should be running from_, I thought bitterly.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's short too! :'( I'm sorry, I thought it was longer.<br>**

**Please lemme know what you think!**

**There is a slight chance of me adding another chap or two - I've just had a few brainwaves - but don't hold your breath - I'm a really atrocious person at updating at times (which, by now, I'm sure you've gathered! ;)**

**Anyways,**

**Thx.**

**XD**

**-Tess.**


End file.
